The Trip
by DP1014
Summary: Just read im bad at summaries but basicly its about a trip our beloved phantom takes before he goes to heaven.told you im bad at summaries but who isnt?Read and review and help wanything to help me write a better story


**Author's note**: this is my first written story and goes easy on me. Give me some advice and ideas. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and please review…Please, vous plait et merci, thank you.

* * *

Slowly darkness over takes me and all I think about is how my life was. All I can think about my life can be sunned up in one word…hell. Then I think about her...Christine. Oh how sorry I am for almost ruining her happiness for my selfish needs and for killing all those people for her. I hope she would forgive me and understands that I did everything for her. Finally with that thought darkness finally over takes me.

All of a sudden it gets brighter, and I open my eyes. Her stood three girls all dressed in cream/white but defiantly not sisters. One had red hair, one blond and the other black haired one with brown highlights.

"We have been expecting you Monsieur phantom or should we say Eric," said the black haired "my name is Jasmine, and this is rose "points at to blond haired one "and lily" pointing to the red haired.

Lily –before we take you to heaven…

Erik-why would I go to heaven, I killed those innocent people

Rose-he is forgiving and in the end you did what was right and set her free

Jasmine- you put her happiness in front of yours

The girls -exactly no shall we go.

Erik –where?

The girls-on a trip and you shall see

All four all of a sudden appear in front of a door at the end of a hallway. In a home to be exact

Erik-where the hell are we

Lily-we are in the future 2006 to be precise, and just to tell you no one can see us because we are just sprits

Erik-why are we here

Rose-we have seen you whole life. You have nothing but suffering and we can't accept unsatisfied souls to enter. There must be closer in order to enter.

Jasmine-now shall we open the door

(Opens door)

Erik-"gasps"

Pictures and posters all over the walls (guess who there pictures of)

All of a sudden three girls come in screaming into the room. They go to the machine thingy(radio they didn't have radios in the past did they so they are described differently and put the CD in press the button) Then the music started playing(POTO)

Rose-In the future you are quite famous and well loved

Jasmine-he isn't actually loved its more like some peoples obsession!

Erik-wait what!

Lily-You heard them loved/obsessed now come we will show you more

Go to other houses and see same things over and over for ten minute. Ten minutes later he is shocked and speechless

Erik-I can't believe it! I've been lover

Rose-yes you have and I recoded something for you

(Recoding)-"She was so foolish to leave him for he gave her everything yet she never return the favor she is so…"

Erik-how dare they say that

Rose-yet it is true she never returned the favor

Lily-but still 16 is a foolish age to be everyone is naïve at that age

Jasmine-come lets go to the show

Appear at Majestic Theater(A.N. I love the theather its so cool...as cool as the play itself)

Jasmine-now you have fans just look at the poster

(Shocked expression)

Lily-they have made this show which created all the fans to become obsessed along with the books

Rose-there is one moth thing to show(holds a computer and shows fan fiction stories

Erik-…(too shocked to say anything)

Lily-People wrote these stories because they love you so much

Jasmine-Well I think that's all we have to show you except one more thing but one thing a bit more in the past

Appear a the cemetery

Jasmine-we have arrived

Rose-your lover's grave

Erik-she died

Lily- off course she dies everyone eventually does

Jasmine-you won't see her just yet in heaven this is years after you dies

Lily-our opinion is she still loved you and forgave you

Erik- wish to give her something

Rose-maybe you can (hands the rose)

Erik- (attaches the ring with the ribbon places it on the grave and backs away

Viscount comes along and puts the music box (the one from the auction house. He spots the rose looks around and smiles

Erik-smiles

The girls- I thing its time we go

Erik-I agree too

The girls-then lets go

A bright light opens up and the girls step thru. Then with one last look and smile he enters to into the great kingdom know as heaven.

Fin


End file.
